Long way to morning
by KATTALNUVA
Summary: Sequel to my last GX fanfic, Dog Fight, the rest is a secret.
1. Surprise!

**Introduction**

A few months ago Jaden Yuki proposed to Alexis Rhodes, and much his relief she accepted. But on the very same night Alexis was kidnapped by a stalker, who turned out to be the billionaire technologist Billy Jobs, a boy whom secretly had a crush on her since Duel Academy. Billy held Alexis captive on his private island and then kidnapped Jaden to challenge him to a series of televised contests to determine who would win Alexis's hand. Billy cheated during the final event, the duel, but Jaden was victorious nonetheless. When the duel was over Jaden and Alexis were rescued by the police and Billy was brought to justice.

One week later Jaden and Alexis were hastily married, at Alexis' request.

Two months later Jaden and Alexis are very happy together, but unbeknownst to Jaden their lives are about to be totally altered.

**Chapter 1: Surprise!**

"We're live from the Kaiba Corp duel dome where Jaden Yuki has emerged victorious in the final round of the Duel Monster's annual international tournament! Mr. Yuki, how do you intend to spend the one million dollar prize money?"

"Money is just the icing on the cake, the real prize was getting to face all these incredible duelists from all around the world. But to answer you're question, I'll have to discuss it with my wife."

"That's my Jaden." thought Alexis turning off the TV.

Several years ago Jaden and Alexis first met at the Kaiba Corp Duel Academy. During their time there they had been through so much together, unfortunately most of the time it was life threatening situations. One year after graduation their paths crossed again at a private Duel Monsters tournament held by someone called the Card Master. It turned out the whole tournament was part of some crazy new reality show hosted by her brother Atticus where the grand scheme was to get Jaden and Alexis together, and it worked. They dated for two years, and then Jaden got the courage to propose. Of course that very same night Alexis was kidnapped by Billy Jobs. Sometime in the next twenty four hour Billy kidnapped Jaden as well and forced him to compete against him in a series of contests for Alexis' affection. In the end Jaden won, but even if he had lost Alexis would never surrender to the likes of Billy.

"Did he seriously think I would love him after he broke into my apartment, kidnapped me, had me bound gagged and locked in a cage for twenty four hours, and put me up like I was some prize to be won?"

One week after the grueling experience Jaden and Alexis were married, sure Mindy and Jasmine couldn't organize a perfect wedding on such short notice, but that wasn't important to Alexis, all that mattered to her was that she and Jaden had become husband and wife. Now they had only been married for about two months, but their lives were about to be totally altered.

Alexis had been unable to go to the tournament to watch Jaden duel because she had to go to the doctor today. For the last couple days she had been throwing up, Jaden thought it was just food poisoning, but Alexis had also noticed strange changes in her sleeping and eating patterns. Just the other day she woke up at a little past 1:30 in the mourning, spent the next half hour trying to fall back asleep, and then slept in till past two in the afternoon. Then there was something else that had happened, something she knew Jaden wouldn't understand, so she didn't bring it up.

**(Know where this is going?)**

"I should have expected this… but what about Jaden? He's just now adjusted to being a husband… No… I've got to tell him… The sooner he knows the sooner he can prepare for it."

She heard his car pull in the driveway and took a deep breath. Within moments Jaden came through the door and kissed her on the lips.

"Sorry I'm late Lex, I had to lose the paparazzi on the way home."

"Dang vultures." she joked.

"Yes, but they'll need more than wings to catch me. So what's the first thing you want to buy with my prize money?"

"Well… actually… that's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about…"

"Lexi are you okay? You look a little… flushed."

"Do I? It uh… must be the heat… let's sit down in the living room."

Alexis and Jaden sat down on the couch together.

"I… went to the doctor today."

"Oh yeah, did they find out what's wrong with you?"

"Yeah… It isn't food poisoning."

"What is it? Pneumonia, strep throat, lung cancer?"

"No, no, and what are you thinking?"

"… You're not dying are you?"

"No, of course not!"

"I'm stumped… What is it?"

"There's nothing wrong with me Jaden…"

"Then why have you been throwing up these last couple of days?"

"Well Jaden that sometimes happens when… when… uh…"

"Lexi, what's going on? You know you can tell me."

Alexis took Jaden's hand and smiled, she couldn't worry about anything right now, it would spoil the moment.

"Something wonderful has happened… Jaden… I'm pregnant."

**(To be continued)**


	2. Something's missing

"Say that again."

Instead of answering Jaden's question with words she took his hand and placed it on her belly, sure enough there was small but visible bump, and Jaden could have sworn he felt something moving on the inside.

"Whoa… I guess we finally did it right." he joked.

"You're not worried?"

"Why spoil the happiest moment of my life?"

He gave her a hug.

"Just call me super dad."

The next day Jaden and Alexis had some company, they weren't surprised.

"There you are! Congratulations!" said Mindy.

"So is it a little Lexi or a little Jaden?" asked Jasmine.

"I don't know, the doctor says it's too early to tell."

"I just knew you two would make it!"

After saying that Blair pulled Alexis aside.

"How was it?"

"How was what?"

"You know, it."

"Oh… It was awesome."

"I knew it!"

"Hey everybody, a little birdie told me I'm gonna be an uncle!"

"Atti!"

Alexis rushed over to give her brother a hug.

"Is he pulling his own weight?" whispered Atticus.

"If he didn't I would have probably given him a black eye by now."

"Good to know."

"What's it like Jay?" asked Syrus.

"Well… A few years ago all I had to worry about was myself, a few months ago I had a wife to take care of, now this."

"No Sarge, the other thing… You know… love? I mean love in general." said Hassleberry.

Jaden had forgotten that Syrus and Hassleberry weren't as lucky as Jaden was in his love life.

"Well… It's tough to explain."

"You're a lucky man Jaden… You're already happily married and I haven't been on a single date." said Syrus.

"Me neither."

"Hey cheer up guys, there's someone out there for everyone."

"So Jay, what are you going to do now, I mean with a baby on the way?"

"You're not going to get a real job are you Sarge?"

"You know me; I don't shelve my deck that easily. For now we have enough to get along. I'm just going to have to really push myself the next time there's a tournament that hands out big bags of cash, good thing I'll have a little nudge to help me."

"So what's Chazz doing, when he isn't dueling that is?"

"You know, rich people stuff."

"How'd he react when he found out Alexis was pregnant?"

"He said, oh great, another Jaden."

Alexis had to use the "I'm so tired." excuse to get everyone to leave that evening.

"The girls plan on spoiling us with presents for the baby." said Alexis lying in bed.

"How's Atticus?" asked Jaden.

"He's crazy about becoming an uncle. He's glad to hear that you satisfy me, when in truth you do so much more than that."

"Lexi, should we really be talking about those things with people?"

"I know, but they wouldn't shut up about it. Don't worry, I already told them that if they talk about it with anyone else I'll knock them into the next millennium."

"So… How far along are you?"

"Well, according to the doctor I'm entering my fourth week… Some women don't start having symptoms until week six. He said by now the baby's heart is beating its own blood… I wonder if we can hear it."

"Let's find out."

Jaden crawled over and pressed his ear to the little bump on Alexis' belly.

"Can you hear anything?"

"It's faint… but it's there."

"Jaden I… I hope this isn't happening too fast for you."

"No way, I want to be young dad, that way my kid can't call me old man for awhile." he joked.

Alexis smiled.

"When we first met your only ambition was to be the world's greatest duelist, what about being the world's greatest dad?"

"Hey, is it too much to ask for both?"

"Now that's the Jaden I married." she said.

Later that night after Alexis had fallen asleep Jaden was awoken by a familiar squeaking noise.

"Oh, hello Kuriboh."

Winged Kuriboh flew over to the door and gestured for him to follow.

"What is it?"

He went through the door and closed it behind him. Suddenly…

"Congratulations, super dad!"

All Jaden's monsters were right there in front of him.

"Shhh! You guys will wake up Alexis."

"You seem to forget Jaden, you're the only one who can see or hear us." said Aqua Dolphin.

"Oh right…"

"Some of us were starting to think you were going to get a real job and leave us to gather dust." said Burstinatrix.

"Making life boring not just for us, but for you too." said Grand Mole.

Clayman started doing an imitation of a sad Jaden.

"I'm Jaden, and I have to work for a living, oh boo-hoo."

"Come on guys, I could never just shelve you, not after all we've been through."

"Nevertheless Jaden, raising a child is a lot of responsibility." said Neos "You already know that you don't just live for yourself anymore, now in addition to living for Alexis, you must live for your child, you must put your child before yourself."

"Neos I've had the responsibility of saving the world on more than one occasion, I think I can handle this."

"Just remember Jaden, this is about bringing hope to the future, no one lives forever, you'll need someone to pass your legacy onto. You must look after and cherish the child all the days of your life, and you must protect its life with your own."

"You say that like something bad is going to happen in the next five minutes. Wait a minute…"

Jaden couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something felt out of place, then he looked at his monsters and noticed one of them was missing.

"Where is Yubel?"

Neos looked around and also noticed that she wasn't present.

"Couldn't tell you."

Years ago Yubel had been bonded to Jaden's soul, but for some reason Jaden couldn't feel her presence in his soul at the moment.

"So where is she?"

**(To be continued)**

**Don't worry Jaden, Yubel hasn't gone far.**

**Find out where she went in**

**Chapter 3: Breakout**

**Baby fact #1: Like Alexis said, 22 days after fertilization the baby's heart starts beating its own blood**


	3. Breakout!

"Perfect Machine King, attack Jaden directly!"

"Hey Jobs!"

"What?"

"Chow time."

The guard slid Billy's meal in through the cell door.

"Just like mom used to make… If my mother was a prison cook." thought Billy.

Normally inmates couldn't have computers in their cells, but Billy Jobs had bribed the warden, so he got special treatment. He spent a great deal of his time running duel simulations on his laptop.

"I always beat him on the simulation, so why did I lose to him during our duel?"

"Dueling against machines is one thing rich boy, dueling against the real deal is something else." said the man in the cell next to him.

"Shut it, or I'll make your life a living hell."

"Too late."

Billy stared at his deck, he had gathered some of the most powerful machines in all of Duel Monsters, and he had gathered several powerful one of a kind spells, but he had still lost to Jaden Yuki.

"I was an Obelisk blue the whole time I was at Duel Academy, so how could I lose to a Slifer red slacker, and how could Alexis choose him over me?!"

If Billy had his way his cell would be covered with pictures of Alexis, but no matter how much money he bribed the warden with he wouldn't allow it, it was part of his rehabilitation.

"Jobs."

"What now?"

"You have a visitor."

Billy only ever got one visitor, his lawyer.

"Please tell me you got something."

"You may have to consider the insanity plea."

"Oh yeah, trade one hell-hole for another, prison for the loony bin."

"Well sir… that's not the real reason I came here… I have… news…"

"News… judging by your body language I assume it's bad news"

"Just don't kill the messenger."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Well sir I… I don't know how to put this… Mrs. Yuki…"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL HER THAT!"

"Uh… note taken sir…"

"Good, because if you call her that one more time I'll take more than just your job. Now what about Alexis?"

"Well sir… she… uh… she's… she went to the…"

"Out with it!"

"She's… gulp… pregnant."

For a moment there was silence, and then Billy collapsed to the floor laughing. It took him about five minutes to get back into his seat.

"Very funny… now what was it you wanted to tell me about Alexis?"

"Uh… I'm serious sir… She went to her doctor with her suspicions and… the results came out positive…"

He slid the copies of Alexis' medical report under the glass that separated him from his boss. For about five minutes Billy just stared at the files, the changing expression on his face told his lawyer to run.

"WHAT!?!"

"Wakey, wakey sleepy head."

Jaden was a little relieved to hear Yubel's voice. He had been wondering where she disappeared to last night.

"Since when did you become my personal alarm clock?" asked Jaden.

"Since you got Alexis pregnant and I thought you'd like to get in the shower before she wakes up and has one of her emergencies."

**(When a woman is pregnant she usually gets first dibs on the bathroom for any number of reasons)**

"So where were you last night?"

"Not far, just doing my duty."

"Could you be more specific?"

"Well, you left Alexis and your baby alone and unprotected, so I decided to keep an eye on them."

"Hold the phone, I thought you were bound to my soul, and what interest is Alexis and my little nudge to you?"

"It's not really Alexis as much as the child she's carrying. As you recall Jaden I'm supposed to protect you, and that includes your offspring, if anything bad happened I have doubts Alexis would be able to protect the child by herself."

"Okay, but how could anything bad happen? I was only gone for five minutes."

"You never know, go look in today's paper."

**Billionaire Technologist Billy Jobs goes crazy in prison**

**Sends three inmates to the infirmary**

"I guess we should be glad he was held without bail."

Jaden decided to hide the paper from Alexis; she'd probably have an episode if she saw it. Someone had already told the press that Alexis was expecting, and after Jaden's performance at the international tournament the whole world probably knew about it by now.

"Dang vultures." he said.

"Last night on his show my brother told the whole world that he was going to be an uncle." said Alexis.

"He's the one that practically forced us to become a couple, and we were the first couple he and his show successfully got together. I guess it's only natural that he announces that we're happily married and are about to have a baby."

"I guess so… Oh great, the phone's ringing again."

That day Jaden and Alexis got calls from both their parents, Shepard, Dorothy, Jesse, Aster, Zane, and others telling them congratulations, some of them did remind Jaden and Alexis about how big the responsibility of being parents was, that's usually when Alexis hung up on Jaden's account.

"I know how big this is, why do they have to keep reminding me?"

"Don't worry Jaden you're going to be a great father."

"You really think so?"

"I know so, how many people can say that their daddy saved the world any number of times."

Suddenly they heard the doorbell ringing.

"Hmm… We're not expecting anyone."

When Jaden opened the door he saw no one outside.

"Stinking pranksters… eh?"

Jaden saw a small envelope on the welcome mat, it was addressed to Ms. Alexis Rhodes, and there was no return address.

"I thought the whole world knew that your name is Mrs. Alexis Yuki now." said Jaden.

"Maybe these people live in a cave." said Alexis.

When Alexis opened the envelope and looked at what was inside she gasped. Jaden didn't know what to make of it.

"What, it's just a picture of some kind of pump."

"Jaden that's an EVA pump!" exclaimed Alexis.

"What kind of pump?"

"Electrical vacuum aspiration, it's used in abortions."

"…Oh my God."

The television confirmed their fears.

"We interrupt this program to bring you this breaking news bulletin! Billionaire technologist Billy Jobs has escaped from custody!"

**(To be continued)**

**BUM BUM BUM!!!**

**MWAH HA AH HA AH! I AM THE GREATEST STORY WRITER EVER!**

**BEWARE MY EVIL CLIFFHANGERS!**

**Baby Fact #2: During the 5****th**** week the baby's hands, eyes, and legs begin to develop.**


	4. Friends in need

"This is bad." said Jaden.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" exclaimed Alexis "He's coming to kill my baby!"

"Lexi, calm down. Nothing is going to happen to our baby."

"We can't stay here… He knows where we live… Jaden we've got to get out of here!"

"Okay, where should we go?"

Jaden could see that Alexis was starting to panic, but where could they go that was safe from that homicidal maniac?

"Wait… There is someone who can help us."

"Who?"

"Well… I think he'd be more willing to help if you were the one to ask him. Can you do that Lexi?"

"Okay…"

Alexis took out her cell phone and found the number she was looking for, as she waited for someone to answer it her hands trembled.

"Please… please… pick up…"

"Hello?"

"Chazz, it's Alexis. Please… You have to help me."

Alexis struggled to get the words out as she told him what happened, before she could finish she started crying. When she hung up she looked only a little relieved.

"He wants us to pack our things, he's sending someone over to pick us up, we're not to let anyone in unless they knock and tell us the password, chinchilla."

"Okay."

Jaden started packing their things, but he didn't let Alexis out of his sight. When he was done they just sat there on the couch and waited. Alexis jumped at any small sound. Soon they heard someone knocking out the door.

"Jaden… Answer the door."

Jaden went over to the door and looked through the view hole.

"What's the password?"

"Chinchilla."

The last time Billy kidnapped Alexis he personally blasted into her apartment dressed up like he was Iron Man. He didn't send two guys in suits.

"It's okay, Mr. Princeton sent us."

Chazz's men drove Jaden and Alexis around in a black car and kept the lights off. They drove around in circles several times to make sure they weren't being followed. As soon as they made it to Chazz's mansion Alexis ran into his arms and hugged him.

"It's okay Lex, you're safe now."

"Thank you so much for taking us in Chazz."

"It's no problem."

Even in the security of Chazz's mansion Alexis didn't think she could sleep.

"You are tired… sleep."

Alexis felt her eyes get heavy, and fell to sleep just like that.

"It's done, she's asleep." said Yubel to Jaden.

"This is a nightmare… An absolute nightmare…" said Jaden.

"It couldn't have been put there by Jobs himself." said Chazz "He only broke out of prison minutes before you said you answered the door and found that… thing. It must have been one of his goons"

"He thinks Alexis belongs to him… He thinks I stole her from him… And now he wants to kill our baby to prove it."

Jaden sank into a chair.

"I've really screwed up this time Chazz… It's bad enough that he was trying to kill me… now he wants to take an innocent life… before it even has the chance to live… How did I screw up so badly to bring an innocent child into this?"

"This isn't your fault Jaden. Jobs is a madman, and if he thinks he's going to touch Alexis or her baby then he has something else coming."

"You still love her… don't you."

"Not the way I want to… Isn't it said, Thou shall not covet thy neighbor's wife?"

"So you still hate me?"

"Hate is a strong word Jaden. Jobs hates you, I'm just jealous. Despite the advantages I have, she chose you instead, and I learned to live with it. After all, you can't force someone to fall in love."

Jaden couldn't blame Alexis; he found it hard to sleep as well.

"Don't worry Jaden." said Yubel "Nothing is going to happen to your baby."

The next day Alexis woke up with a jolt and felt her stomach to make sure her baby was still inside her, and then she broke into tears. It was awhile before she calmed down.

"Lexi, Atti wants to see you." said Jaden.

"Do you want me to have him brought over?" asked Chazz.

"Yes…"

Atticus had heard about Billy's escape and wanted to make sure his little sister was okay. When Alexis had told him what had happened he was even more concerned.

"No one messes with my little sis! Especially when she's carrying my nephew, or niece, whatever."

"What about your show?"

"I've told them the situation and they understand, they agree that right now my little sis needs me more than Mad Matchmakers."

In the week that followed more people came over to see Alexis and Jaden, like Atticus they didn't want to see Alexis lose her baby before it had the chance to live.

"You're telling me they take a vacuum cleaner, stick it up a woman's you know what, and suck it out like it was a ball of dust?!" said Hassleberry.

"That's one way they do it." said Chazz "All of them are incredibly painful, not to mention it always increases the risk of breast cancer. And do you know what they do with the pieces? They either sell them for some sicko to dissect, or they throw them in the garbage… IN THE GARBAGE!"

"That's just sick!" said Syrus.

"Which is why I want everyone to get familiar with these."

Chazz took out several black boxes and opened them.

"Are those G18s?" asked Atticus.

"Yes, automatic handguns filled with armor piercing rounds."

"Where did you get those?" asked Blair.

"From a friend of mine who owed me a big favor."

"Chazz, is this legal?" asked Jaden.

"I've managed to pull some strings, we're golden."

Every night seemed to go on forever, Alexis felt like an inmate on death row counting down her last fear filled hours of life, only it wasn't her life that was going to end. Her only comfort was that she was surrounded by people she loved.

"Jaden, I can feel it." said Yubel.

"What?"

"The baby… I can feel brain waves…"

"You mean it's thinking?"

"Something like that. Its brain is not fully developed; it's not so much thinking as it is telling the body what to do, but it's there."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"I find it fascinating; it's like watching a seed grow into a flower."

"I just hope that seed has the chance to turn into a flower."

**To be continued**

**Baby fact #3: During the 6****th**** week after fertilization, brain waves are detectable. The baby's mouth and lips are present, and its fingernails start forming**


	5. Practice

Days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months, but Billy Jobs still hadn't made his move. The bump on Alexis' belly got a little bigger every week, but that just meant the baby was developing as planned. However the other symptoms of Alexis' pregnancy were starting to get on peoples nerves. She had been having mood swings and worse.

"Jaden sweetie… I need some brownies."

"Uh huh… In the morning…"

"Jaden I NEED brownies, right now."

"Lexi it's 11:45."

"I NEED BROWNIES!"

"Someone's having cravings." sang Yubel.

"At least it wasn't another one of those awful nightmares." said Jasmine.

Alexis' screaming had woken up the whole house. It wasn't until after she had gotten the brownies she wanted that she fell back to sleep. Everyone was starting to head back to their rooms when they heard the doorbell ringing.

"We're not expecting anyone." said Chazz.

All the guys pulled out their guns.

"Stay with Alexis." said Jaden to the girls.

They went downstairs and kicked the front door open.

"Don't shoot! It's us!"

"Aster! Jesse! Zane! What are you guys doing here?"

"We heard you guys were in a little predicament and found room in our busy schedules, so we decided to join the join the party." said Jesse "Now can you please point those P-shooters somewhere else?"

"Sorry… We're all a little jumpy… For a moment there we mistook you for a threat."

"So where's Alexis?" asked Zane.

"Upstairs, we just got her back to sleep after one of her cravings."

Suddenly the lights in the house went black and everyone heard a zapping noise coming from outside.

"What just happened?!" asked Aster.

"I electrified the fence incase we had an unexpected visit from Jobs, looks like we got something."

Chazz took out a flashlight and they all went out to check the area around the fence until they found something smoking.

"Eww! What is that?!" asked Syrus covering his nose.

Chazz pointed his flashlight at what appeared to be a smoking black pile of fur.

"Oh my, I think it was a cat."

"Well if that thing had nine lives, she just spent em all." joked Jesse.

**(National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation rocks!)**

After the incident with the fence everyone seriously doubted they'd be able to get back to sleep.

"Hey Jay, would you like to duel? You know… just to burn off some steam?" asked Syrus.

"I'd like that. Chazz, is there a place we can duel?"

"There's an arena downstairs."

"Syrus dueling Jaden with his brother's deck? This I've got to see." said Atticus.

"I'll keep an eye on Alexis and the baby." whispered Yubel.

The arena was underground and was about the size of a gymnasium. Jaden knew Syrus would be using his brother's deck, one of the few that he'd never been able to beat, only tie with, but so much had changed since that graduation duel at the end of Jaden's first year at Duel Academy. Jaden was confident that this time things would be different. Jaden and Syrus did a quick game of rock paper scissors to see who would decide who would go first.

"1… 2… 3… shoot!"

"Scissors cuts paper!" said Jaden "I'll go second."

"Let's duel!"

Both their life points went immediately to 4000. Syrus knew that Jaden had decided to go second so he couldn't use Cyber Dragon's effect to special summon it. He'd just have to improvise.

"I summon a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

Jaden looked at the cards in his hand. Syrus had probably played a monster with high defense points, but that wasn't going to be enough to protect his life points.

"I summon Elemental Hero Heat!"

(ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200)

"Elemental Hero Heat's super power lets him gain 200 attack points for every Elemental Hero on my field, including himself."

(ATK: 1800)

Syrus knew that even with those 200 extra attack points it wouldn't be enough to destroy his Armored Cybern.

"Now I activate the spell card H – Heated Heart! During this turn I can use this card to increase the attack points of my Elemental Hero Heat by 500, and if he destroys a monster in defense mode the difference between its defense points and his attack points are dealt to you as damage."

(ATK: 2300)

"Hero Heat, attack!"

Syrus' Armored Cybern went up in smoke.

(Syrus: 3700)

Jaden may have destroyed Syrus' Armored Cybern, but now Hero Heat lost the 500 extra attack points it gained from H – Heated Heart, bringing it back to 1800. And now Syrus had no monsters on his field.

"I special summon Cyber Dragon!"

(ATK: 2100 DEF: 1600)

"Cyber Dragon, attack Hero Heat!"

Syrus' Cyber Dragon blasted Hero Heat into nothingness.

(Jaden: 3700)

"Instant karma Jaden."

True Jaden and Syrus were tied, but that was about to change.

"I play the spell card E – Emergency call, which I'll use to bring Burstinatrix from my deck to my hand. Next I play Polymerization to fuse Burstinatrix and Clayman to summon Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster!"

(ATK: 2000 DEF: 2500)

"Now I'll use Rampart Blaster's special effect and cut its attack points in half and attack you directly!"

(Syrus: 2700)

"Next I'll throw down a face down and call it a turn."

"You're not the only one who can summon a fusion monster Jaden, but first I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face down card."

Jaden's Hero Barrier was destroyed.

"Now I play Polymerization to fuse the Cyber Dragon on my field with the Cyber Dragon in my hand to summon Cyber Twin Dragon!"

(ATK: 2800 DEF: 2100)

"Great, I lose my Hero Barrier right when I really need it."

"Cyber Twin Dragon, attack his Rampart Blaster!"

Rampart Blaster was incinerated, but Jaden knew the worst was yet to come.

"Now attack Jaden directly!"

(Jaden: 1100)

"He uses your deck well." said Aster "He's actually winning."

"But the duel is not over yet." replied Zane.

"Syrus has really grown up. But that's no reason for me to let him win."

Jaden drew his card.

"I play O –Oversoul, and I'll use it to special summon Clayman from the graveyard!"

(ATK: 800 DEF: 2000)

"And I'll end my turn with a face down."

"A face down, knowing Jaden it's probably a trap… wait, what if he wants me to think it's a trap and he's really just bluffing, but what if that's just what he wants me to think? Oh forget it; I'm just going to attack."

Jaden's expression was impossible to read.

"Cyber Twin Dragon, attack!"

"Not so fast Sy, I activate the trap card Hero Ring!"

Cyber Twin Dragon stopped in its tracks.

"Now monsters with 1900 or more attack points can't attack Clayman."

"I guess some things just never change." said Chazz "Including little Syrus falling into an obvious trap."

Jaden drew his card, but decided to pass.

"Hmm… I might not be able to attack Jaden, but maybe I can take his life points another way."

Syrus looked at the cards in his hand; he almost had everything he needed for the grand finale.

"I'll play one card face down, and summon Cyber Kirin!"

(ATK: 300 DEF: 800)

Jaden guessed that Syrus must've played a trap. Fortunately he had just the card to deal with it in his hand.

"I'll throw down a face down, and next I play the spell card R – Righteous Justice! Since I have Clayman on my field I can destroy one spell card on your side of the field."

When Syrus' face down card was destroyed Jaden lost 500 life points.

(Jaden: 600)

"What just happened? Did I attack myself?!"

"No, it's the effect of my Black Pendant, when it's destroyed my opponent takes 500 points of damage."

"Clever."

"He even managed to find a way around Jaden's defenses." said Zane.

Syrus drew his next card.

"I play Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two more cards."

Syrus drew his cards, now he had everything he needed.

"First I play the spell card De-Fusion to defuse Cyber Twin Dragon!"

Cyber Twin Dragon split back into two Cyber Dragons.

"Next I play Proto-Cyber Dragon!"

(ATK: 1100 DEF: 600)

"Next I play the spell card Power Bond, and I'll use it to fuse the two Cyber Dragons on my field with the Cyber Dragon in my hand to summon Cyber End Dragon with twice as many attack points!"

(ATK: 8000 DEF: 2800)

"Sure it's got 8000 attack points, but it still can't attack thanks to my Hero Ring."

"Only as long as Clayman is on the field, which won't be much longer. I activate the spell card Evolution Burst, I can use this card to destroy one card on your side of the field with the Proto-Cyber Dragon I just played!"

Jaden's Clayman was incinerated.

"Now I'll attack you directly with Cyber End Dragon!"

Cyber End Dragon fired streams of energy from its three heads, but when the smoke cleared Jaden's life points were untouched.

"What!?!"

"Sorry Sy, but you forgot about my face down card, the Flute of Summoning Kuriboh, which I used to summon my good friend Winged Kuriboh, so Cyber End Dragon had to attack him, and since he was destroyed this turn I didn't take any damage. And since your turn is over your Power Bond card now causes you to lose life points equal to you monster's original attack points!"

"You mean that would've happened if not for Cyber Kirin, by tributing him I can negate any damage I take due to an effect."

"That was a close one." said Jesse breathing a sigh of relief.

"I don't think it'll make much difference."

"Why not?"

"Because Jaden has no cards left in his hand and no cards in play, and even if he draws a monster Cyber End Dragon will be able to wipe out Jaden's life points with its effect." said Chazz.

"I don't know how Jaden can possibly pull this one off."

"Aster's right, it does look hopeless." thought Jaden "But my deck has pulled me out of certain death before."

Jaden drew his card.

"I play Pot of Greed which lets me draw two more cards."

Jaden drew two more cards.

"Uh-oh, he smiled!" thought Syrus.

"I play Hero Flash!! First I remove from play: H – Heated Heart, E – Emergency Call, R – Righteous Justice, and O – Oversoul, so I can special summon a normal type Elemental Hero from my deck, and I choose… Elemental Hero Neos!"

(ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000)

"Next I activate the Equip spell Neos Force! With this spell card Neos becomes 800 attack points stronger!"

(ATK: 3300)

"So what? Neos only has 3300 attack points, my Cyber End Dragon has 8000!"

"He's not attacking your dragon Sy, he's attacking you."

"What?!"

"On the turn I activate the spell Hero Flash, all normal type Elemental Heroes on my side of the field can attack you directly."

"Okay, this is bad."

"Neos, attack Sy directly!"

Neos flew over and punched Syrus in the gut.

(Syrus: 0)

When Syrus was able to stand he saw his big brother standing in front of him.

"Congratulations, I actually thought you had him for a minute."

"But I didn't win."

"I speak from experience Syrus, you can't win em all."

That's when they heard Alexis.

"HE'S COMING FOR ME! NO! NO! NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!"

The boys all ran up the stairs to Alexis' room.

"It's okay, it's just another nightmare." said Jasmine.

Alexis was lying in bed crying.

"Lexi, are you alright?"

"I saw him Jaden… I saw his face… I could feel his breath on my neck!"

She fell into Jaden's arms crying.

"Lexi, Zane's here to see you."

"Zane?"

"It's alright Alexis, if that psychopath thinks he's going to lay a finger on you or your baby, he's going to have hell to pay."


	6. That's all he wrote

Months had gone by, but there was no doubt in everyone's minds that Billy Jobs intended to make good on his threat.

"Don't tell Alexis, but this came in today's paper." said Chazz

**Jack Helm busted from the loony bin**

"What does this have to do with my Lexi?" asked Jaden.

"I'm willing to bet you Jobs is the one who broke him out."

"Why?"

"Well Mindy, you don't want to know what it says in here, but Jack Helm has earned himself the nickname Dr. Death. He should have gone to the electric chair, but he got off on the insanity plea."

"Do the police have any leads on Jobs?" asked Blair.

"No, but they have a pretty good idea what his plan is."

"We all know what his plan is, he wants to kill the sarge's baby!" yelled Hassleberry.

"That's what he wants to do, but there's something he has to do first."

"What do you mean?"

"Billy thinks Alexis belongs to him, last time he tried to prove it to the whole world by facing Jaden in a duel on national television, but he failed."

"What's your point?"

"Jobs' psychiatric history says he has obsessive compulsive disorder, he'll have to prove to himself and to everyone else that Alexis belongs to him by beating Jaden in a duel before he has her baby killed, it's his way of justifying a crime he plans to commit."

"Since when did you get a degree in psychiatry?"

"I'm just telling you what the police's top criminal psychiatrist told me."

"Do they know the cause Billy's damaged psyche?"

"Well, when he was about ten years old his parents died in a car crash. The boy became an orphan and a billionaire all in one rainy night, after that he was raised by the family servants."

"What does this have to do with Alexis?"

"His parents were rich, he had servants catering to his every little whim, to this day he's a spoiled rich baby, but when his parents died he lost that sense of security and closeness that most kids feel with their parents. The criminal psychiatrists are willing to bet that he hopes to regain that feeling of intimacy, but since no one can replace his parents he hopes to find it with a woman instead."

"But why Alexis specifically? He's rich and could probably have any girl he wants."

"That's just it; he doesn't want any other girl. It's like kids and a really special toy they see in the toy store, when they see it they got to have it. In Jobs' case Alexis is that special toy."

"Well now that the psychiatry lesson is over, it sounds like we need to get Jaden ready for that impending rematch with Jobs. Any volunteers?" asked Zane.

"I'll do it!" said Hassleberry "We've been copped up in this place for months and I'm just dying for some action!"

Jaden and Hassleberry went down to the arena and did a quick game of rock paper scissors to see who would decide who would go first.

"1… 2… 3… shoot!"

"Rock smashes scissors! I go first!" said Hassleberry.

Both their life point totals went to 4000.

"Let's duel!"

"I special summon Gilasaurus in attack mode!"

(ATK: 1400 DEF: 400)

"Next I'll normal summon the monster Gagagigo!"

(ATK: 1850 DEF: 1000)

"Next I'll activate the spell card Ultra Evolution Pill! This lets me tribute Gagagigo to bring out my of my most prized soldiers, Super Conductor Tyranno!"

(ATK: 3300 DEF: 1400)

"Now I'll go ahead and activate his special effect, by sacrificing one of my weaker troops like Gilasaurus, he can fire behind enemy lines and do 1000 points of direct damage!"

Super Conductor Tyranno absorbed Gilasaurus' energy and fired a huge beam of electricity at Jaden.

(Jaden: 3000)

"Yeehaw! First blood is mine!"

Jaden didn't even seem fazed by Hassleberry's early lead; he just looked at the cards in his hand and smiled.

"First I play the spell card E – Emergency Call, and I'll use it to bring Elemental Hero Bladedge to my hand. Next I activate Polymerization, which I'll use to fuse the Bladedge and Sparkman in my hand to create Elemental Hero Plasma Vice!"

(ATK: 2600 DEF: 2300)

"Next I'll activate his super power, by discarding one card from my hand; I can destroy one monster on your side of the field in attack mode!"

Plasma fired a bolt of energy that incinerated Hassleberry's monster.

"No! My Tyranno!"

"And that was just his super power, wait till you see his direct attack, but first I'll activate the equip spell Megamorph and double his attack power."

(ATK: 5200)

"Plasma, end this!"

Plasma fired a bolt of energy that struck Hassleberry dead on.

(Hassleberry: 0)

"That was quick." said Jesse.

"Only because dinosaurs have brains the size of a peanut." said Aster "I'll give Jaden a duel that will push him to his limits."


	7. Yubel's Lullaby

It was Aster's turn to duel Jaden.

"Let's duel!"

Both their life points went immediately to 4000.

"If you don't mind, I'll go first." said Aster.

Aster drew his card.

"I activate the spell card Destiny Draw! By sending Destiny Hero Malicious to my graveyard, I can now draw two more cards!"

Aster drew his cards.

"Next I activate the spell card D – Spirit, this lets me special summon a level four or lower Destiny Hero from my hand, and I choose Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude!"

(ATK: 1400 DEF: 1600)

"Now I'll activate his special effect, I take a look at the top card of my deck, and if it's a normal spell card, I send it to my graveyard and can use it on my next turn."

Aster showed Jaden his card.

"It's Pot of Greed, so I can use it on my next turn. For now I activate the spell card Over Destiny, this lets me summon a Destiny Hero whose level is lower than that of one of the Destiny Heroes in my graveyard, and I choose Destiny Hero – Disk Commander!"

(ATK: 300 DEF: 300)

"Next I'll remove the Destiny Hero Malicious in my graveyard from play so I can special summon another one from my deck!"

(ATK: 800 DEF: 800)

"Now I'll sacrifice all three of my in play monsters in order to summon Destiny Hero – Dogma!"

(ATK: 3400 DEF: 2400)

"And I guess I'll leave it at that."

"Typical Aster, he managed to summon one of his best monsters on his first turn, so I guess I'll just have to bring out one of mine." thought Jaden.

"Don't forget, due to Dogma's effect you lose half your life points!"

(Jaden: 2000)

"I can see he's trying to settle the score, but I'll show him who the real heroes are."

Jaden looked at the cards in his hand and then looked at his fusion deck.

"Let's see… Decisions, decisions… Which Hero should I use?"

Just then a certain card caught Jaden's eye.

"Oh course, time to test out the new guy. Okay Aster, I play Polymerization to fuse together Elemental Heroes Clayman and Voltic to summon Elemental Hero Gaia!"

(ATK: 2200 DEF: 2600)

"Quite the looker isn't he, but that's nothing compared to his super power."

"And what would that be?"

"Well, it's like a monster card version of the spell Riryoku. During the turn he's summoned I can take half the attack points of one of your monsters and add them to his own."

(Dogma: ATK: 1700)

(Gaia: ATK: 3900)

"Gaia, attack his Destiny Hero Dogma!"

Gaia jumped over and pounded Dogma into submission.

(Aster: 1800)

Now that Jaden's turn was over Gaia's attack points dropped to their original value.

(ATK: 2200)

"So Jaden's managed to turn the tables, but this duel is far from over."

Aster drew his card.

"First I activate the spell card Pot of Greed and draw two new cards, next I'll play the field spell Clock Tower Prison!"

Aster's clock tower rose up out of the ground.

"Next I'll lay this card face down, now I'll summon my Destiny Hero – Dread Servant."

(ATK: 400 DEF: 700)

"Thanks to his special effect I can now place one clock counter on my Clock Tower Prison."

The hands on Aster's Clock Tower moved to three o' clock.

"And I guess I'll leave it at that."

Jaden knew he had to hurry before the hands on that clock reached midnight.

"Don't forget, during your standby phase I get another clock counter."

The clock hands moved to six o' clock.

"Okay… I summon Elemental Hero Woodsman!"

(ATK: 1000 DEF: 2000)

"Now I'll attack with Gaia!"

Gaia pounded Aster's Dread Servant, but his life points were untouched.

"Looks like you forgot about my face down, Eternal Dread, with it I can automatically place two clock counters on my clock tower prison, and since I have four I don't take any damage. And now that you've destroyed Dread Servant I can use his special effect to bring my Clock Tower tumbling down, and thereby releasing Destiny Hero – Dreadmaster!"

The tower collapsed and Dreadmaster emerged from the smoke.

(ATK: ? DEF: ?)

"Now I can summon two Destiny Heroes from my graveyard, and I choose Diamond Dude and Disk Commander!"

(ATK: 1400 DEF: 1600)

(ATK: 300 DEF: 300)

"And since I special summoned Disk Commander from my graveyard, I can now draw two cards from my deck."

Jaden knew that during the turn Dreadmaster was summoned he couldn't destroy any of Aster's Destiny Heroes, and even if he attacked it wouldn't deal any damage.

"I guess I'll just throw down a face down and hope for the best."

"Now I think I'll end this duel, I sacrifice all three of my monsters to summon Destiny Hero – Plasma!"

(ATK: 1900 DEF: 600)

"Now I'll activate his special effect and absorb your Elemental Hero Gaia!"

Plasma absorbed Gaia and half his attack points.

(ATK: 3000)

"Destiny Hero – Plasma, attack and destroy his Elemental Hero Woodsman!"

"Sorry Aster, but you forgot about my face down Hero Barrier!"

Jaden's Woodsman was safe, good thing too, because he was going to need it.

"Since it's my standby phase Woodsman's super power activates, now I can bring a Polymerization from my graveyard back to my hand. Next I activate the spell card Painful Choice, I trust you know what it does?"

"Do I look like some kind of amateur?"

"Well in that case, pick a card. Your choices are Elemental Hero Avian, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, Elemental Hero Stratos, Elemental Hero Ocean, and Elemental Hero Wildheart."

"Hmm… I'll let you keep Wildheart."

Wildheart went to Jaden's hand, and the other heroes went to the graveyard.

"Thanks, now I can activate Miracle Fusion! I fuse the Avian and Burstinatrix in my graveyard to summon my good old friend… Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

(ATK: 2100 DEF: 1200)

"Now I activate the spell card Polymerization so I can fuse Flame Wingman with Sparkman to summon… wait for it… Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman!"

(ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100)

"You know what happens next, now he gains 300 extra attack points for every Elemental Hero in my graveyard."

"Anyone else know how many Heroes he's sent to the graveyard?" asked Hassleberry "I lost track."

"I think its six." said Syrus.

(ATK: 4300)

"Now that's what I call a monster!" said Jesse.

"Now Wingman, attack his Destiny Hero – Plasma!"

Jaden's Shining Flare Wingman blew Plasma away.

(Aster: 500)

"Now thanks to his super power you take damage equal to your destroyed monster's attack points!"

(Aster: 0)

"And that's game!"

Suddenly the light went out and all the girls screamed.

"The fence!" exclaimed Chazz.

The boys all pulled out their guns and turned on their stream lights. They ran up the stairs, but they didn't hear anything.

"Are you girls okay?" called out Zane.

"The power is out and we can't see anything, but we're fine." said Blair.

"Let's check the outside. Girls, stay with Alexis, don't let her out of your sight, if anything bad happens, scream."

The boys looked around outside, keeping their eyes open for any sign of movement.

"Does anyone else smell roasted chicken, or is that just me?" asked Hassleberry.

"It's coming from over there!"

The boys found something smoking by the fence.

"Roasted chicken nothing, what we've got here is a roasted owl."

"So this makes three squirrels, two cats, five pigeons, and an owl." said Jesse.

Alexis had trouble sleeping that night, only this night there was more than just the possibility of Billy attacking that kept her up.

"Jaden… Do you still find me attractive?"

Over the past few months the little bump on Alexis' stomach had grown into a little mountain.

"Lexi, remember this is only temporary, and if it isn't… well I did sign on for better or worse."

They both laughed.

"Jaden!"

"What is it Yubel? Are we under attack?!"

"No, it's the baby, it can hear you!"

"Hear us?!"

"Yes…"

Yubel sounded like she was about to say "he" or "she" but she stopped herself; apparently she didn't want to spoil the surprise.

"It adores you… both of you… It wants to hear Alexis sing."

Unfortunately Alexis hadn't thought of any lullabies, not with all this evil afoot, but it looked like Yubel knew one, she started and Jaden and Alexis followed.

"The night seems endless and scary

The unknown gives reason to be wary

But through it all people who love you are by your side

They'll always be here to nurture and guide

Every seed turns into a flower

Every minute turns to an hour

Every night turns into day

So sleep and dream the night away"

After Alexis had finally fallen asleep, Jaden was still awake. He had won every practice round, but nothing but his pride had been on the line. If Billy found them before the police found him it would be his neck, Alexis' freedom, and the life of their baby that would pay if he screwed up.

"Rest Jaden." said Yubel looking at the little mountain on Alexis' stomach "It won't be long now."


	8. Written in Blood

So much time had passed since Alexis had received that letter from Billy, but the police still hadn't found him. Jaden and friends were wondering if he was ever going to make his move, though they were glad he hadn't. It finally happened late one afternoon, Blair went out to get the mail because it seemed that a present she had ordered for Jaden and Alexis' baby had arrived. That's when she noticed a letter addressed to Ms. Alexis Rhodes with no return address. She thought it would be best if Alexis and Jaden weren't the first people to read it, so she took it to Chazz instead.

"Oh my God."

The letter was written in blood.

See you soon, Alexis

"What do we do now?" asked Atticus.

"Everyone pack your things, we can't stay here."

"Where are we going exactly?" asked Mindy.

"Some place where that psychopath can't find us. At this point the baby would be aware of what would happen if they…" Chazz couldn't finish the sentence.

**(At this point they'd have to do a partial birth abortion, don't ask me what it is, you don't wanna know)**

They would be traveling in an armored vehicle disguised as an ordinary freight truck.

"Whoa… Looks a lot bigger on the inside." said Aster.

It was like an RV with all the comforts of home. Once everyone was packed they didn't waste any time getting out of there.

They had been driving all afternoon and late into the night, Alexis was starting to have episodes again.

"My baby… my precious baby… He's going to kill my baby!"

"Alexis, calm down. Nothing is going to happen to your baby; we won't let him touch you." said Zane.

"You're right; maybe the police will catch him while he's looking to see where we went!"

At that moment Alexis looked at Chazz and she looked like she was ready to kill him.

"This is all your fault!" she said running over and holding him up against the wall "If you had shot that freak job in the head that night instead of his leg he wouldn't be trying to kill my baby!"

"She's having mood swings again." whispered Jasmine to Mindy.

Suddenly Alexis relinquished Chazz and broke down crying.

"I'm sorry sweet Chazz! Can you ever forgive me?!"

"Alexis, you mustn't exert yourself, think of the baby." said Blair helping her back into her seat.

"Are you alright Chazz?" asked Jaden.

"I just hope she has that baby soon, those mood swings of hers are killing me."

All night they just kept driving and driving, when suddenly, and for no apparent reason, they stopped.

"Driver, why are we stopping?" asked Chazz through the intercom "Driver, do you hear me?"

The boys all pulled out their guns.

"Open the door."

When they opened the door they appeared to be in a dark garage.

"Where are we?"

"I have no idea."

Suddenly several robots in black cloaks emerged from the door on the other side of the room.

"Who are you? What do you want?!" yelled Aster.

"Give us the girl…"

"Over my dead body." growled Jaden.

"Your proposal is acceptable."

The robots drew large spears out from behind their backs.

"Yikes!"

"What are you so scared of?" said Chazz to Hassleberry "We have guns!"

Zane took out his weapon and fired at the robot that looked like the leader, the shot passed right through its head, the robot short circuited and fell over, but the rest just kept coming.

"MOVE!"

Jaden and friends ran through a door behind the truck and stuck something in the door so that the robots couldn't follow them, they knew they'd probably break through, but at least it would be long enough for them to get ahead, they appeared to be in some kind of factory.

"What do you think happened to our driver?" asked Jesse.

"Someone must've bribed him to bring us here."

They made their way through various rooms looking for a way out, Alexis was starting to panic.

"It's a trap… he's going to kill my baby!"

"Alexis, nothing is going to happen to our baby." said Jaden "We've come this far, and I'm not going to let our baby lose its life when it's ready to live."

Chazz tried calling the police on his cell, but he couldn't get a signal. Suddenly a cloud of green gas filled the room, and Jaden's vision went black.

"Wuh… Where am I?"

When Jaden woke up, he was locked in a cage. The walls of the room he was in appeared to be made of heavy metal. The floor beneath his was made of glass, and on the floor below he could see a huge tank of water that took up the whole room.

"Alexis!"

Alexis and the others were locked in a cell that was built into the wall.

"Well, well, well… It seems my midnight appointment is here."

Jaden and the others looked in the direction they heard the voice.

"AH! IT'S DR. DEATH!" screamed Jasmine

Dr. Death had long greasy black hair, spectacles the sat upon his crooked nose, huge bruises all over his face, and a smile not even a mother could love.

"Ms. Alexis Rhodes with the baby bye-bye special."

"If you lay one hand on her!"

"You'll do what? Fight fruitlessly against the bars of your cell Mr. Yuki? Mr. Jobs broke me out of the asylum promising me I could do what I enjoyed... And I won't be denied."

He started walking over to the cell where Alexis and the others were, when suddenly…

BANG!

Something was pounding against the metal walls of the room. It pounded harder and harder until the wall fell down. A huge metallic figure that looked like the Iron Monger entered the room, and Alexis screamed.

"HERE'S BILLY!" he exclaimed in a metallic voice that sent a chill down everyone's spines.

"Ah Mr. Jobs, everything is ready, I can do it at any time."

"Patience Jack… Before we get rid of the thing inside Alexis, I must prove that she is mine."

"Please let me do it now! I've been waiting for this for weeks!"

"You'll do as I tell you, or I'll feed you to my pets."

Alexis was crying, the nightmare was coming true.

"Do whatever you want to me, but please don't hurt my baby!"

"Sorry my dear Alexis, but that is just not possible. You belong to me… and I must get rid of anything that proves otherwise."

"You can't do this! This is just plain sick!" said Aster.

"That thing inside her should never have been created, so I'm going to get rid of it."

"This isn't a thing we're talking about! It's a baby!" said Blair.

"If Alexis wants to have babies then she can have all the babies she wants with me… But that thing inside her is Jaden's; it can't be allowed to live."

"She's not yours!" yelled Jaden.

"She was mine the day I first laid eyes on her, and I'm going to prove it to you, to myself, to her, and to the whole world… with a duel."

"You're crazy if you think I'm going to put my child's life up to a game!" said Jaden.

"You don't have any choice, and besides Jaden, I'm giving you a chance to save yourself and your… spawn. Win and you all go free, just like that. When you lose, not only will I rid Alexis of the abomination inside her, but the floor underneath you will open up, and you'll fall into a tank full of hungry crocodiles!"

Down below Jaden saw about six crocodiles enter the pool.

"Jaden, you can't agree to this!" said Atticus.

"Like I said, he doesn't have any choice."

Jaden couldn't risk the life of his child in a duel, but if he had no choice then he had to do everything in his power to make sure he won the duel.

"I promised myself I wouldn't use the power of the Supreme King again… but I can't let him hurt my baby… Just one more time."

Jaden closed his eyes and started to focus.

"Breathe deeply… Let the darkness grow inside you… feel its power coursing through you… but don't let it control you… know that this power is yours to control…"

Suddenly Jaden started to glow inside his cage, then there was a blinding flash of light.

"What's happening?!" asked Alexis.

"He's calling on the power of the Supreme King!" exclaimed Zane.

"So the stories are true… interesting." said Billy.

When the light faded Jaden was still standing inside the cage, but now he was dressed in the Supreme King's armor, his eyes glowed through the eye slits on the mask.

"I accept your challenge Bill Jobs, and you're going down!"


	9. Duel of Death!

It was on every channel just like last time.

"Live from a secret location, it's the show that no body wants to see, but everyone will watch! It's the BILLY JOBS DUEL OF DEATH!"

The whole world was watching the duel, but they were appalled at the stakes. Everyone at Academy Island was awoken by the news of the duel and was shocked by it, all Jaden's fans across the world were watching in terror, and Billy was enjoying every moment of it.

"The whole world is about to see what a big fat fake you are, Jaden Yuki…"

Despite the intense hatred Jaden felt for Billy, especially with the raw power of the Supreme King coursing through his veins, he decided to try one last time to reason with him.

"Look Bill… I know you've suffered a horrible tragedy, and you're probably just trying to fill the void it left behind, but what you're doing is wrong!"

"Great tragedy, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Your parents, when you were just a kid they died in a car crash."

Much to Jaden's surprise Billy started laughing.

"What is so funny?"

"Listen Jaden, I wanted my parents to die!"

"What…?"

"YES, I DID IT! I CUT THE BREAK LINE ON THEIR CAR THAT RAINY NIGHT! AND I'D DO IT AGAIN!!!"

"What!?!"

"There is no good and evil Jaden, there is only you, what you want, and anyone that gets in your way. They were the only thing that stood in-between me and my inheritance, so I got rid of them! Now the one thing that I want more than anything in this world is Alexis, and nothing is gonna stand in my way! Least of all you and that thing she's carrying!"

"That thing you're talking about is my son or daughter! And I'm not going to let you harm him, or her! I'll stop you, no matter what the cost!"

"Go ahead and try!"

"Let's duel!"

**(Insert heavy metal rock background music)**

"Since I'm the one holding all the cards here, I'll make the first move! I'll summon a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

Billy didn't even move his hands to pick up and play his cards; it was done by a device on his duel disk.

"A feeble start!"

The others were looking worryingly at Jaden, they knew what would happen if the power of the Supreme King consumed him.

"Relax guys." said Syrus "He's in control… I hope."

Jaden looked at the cards in his hand, unfortunately he didn't have much to go on, but he knew that with one monster on his field Billy could sacrifice it to summon Jinzo, or if he played that Rushed Production spell of his then he could summon a level seven or higher monster like his Perfect Machine King, he had to take a chance.

"I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman!"

(ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400)

"Sparkman, attack his face down monster!"

"I knew you couldn't resist attacking my monster, big mistake!"

Billy's monster revealed itself.

"That's a Blast Sphere!" exclaimed Aster.

"A Blast Sphere?"

The Blast Sphere attached itself to Sparkman.

"On your next turn my Blast Sphere will explode and take your Sparkman with it, and the best part is that its attack points will be dealt to you as damage. But while we're waiting for that it's my turn. I'll lay one card face down and summon a monster in defense mode, and I guess I'll leave it at that."

"My turn, first I draw!"

At that moment Blast Sphere exploded, taking Sparkman with it.

(Jaden: 2400)

Suddenly Jaden's cage was surrounded by a wall of fire.

"AGHH!"

"Jaden!"

After about ten seconds the fire died down.

"What the heck was that?!"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you Jaden, whenever you lose life points in this duel, you're going to get burned."

"What?!"

"When you lose this duel you'll be food for my hungry crocodiles down there, and I believe even animals deserve a warm meal."

"You're going to pay for that! First I activate the spell card The Warrior Returning Alive, which I'll use to bring Sparkman back from my graveyard to my hand. Next I activate the spell card Polymerization to fuse Sparkman and Necroshade to summon Elemental Hero Darkbright!"

(ATK: 2000 DEF: 1000)

"Darkbirght, attack his facedown monster!"

Billy's monster revealed itself, it was Gear Golem the Moving Fortress.

(ATK: 800 DEF: 2200)

"NO!"

"Yes, since your attack isn't stronger than Gear Golem's defense, you take 200 points of damage."

(Jaden: 2200)

Jaden's cage was consumed in fire again, only it didn't last as long.

"And since your Darkbright attacked, it is automatically changed to defense position."

(DEF: 1000)

"Now it's my turn, and activate my Spoils of War spell card!"

**(For those of you that haven't read "Dog Fight" this is not a real card, but I wish it was)**

"Next I'll summon my Mechanicalchaser!"

(ATK: 1850 DEF: 800)

"Mechanicalchaser, destroy his Elemental Hero Darkbright!"

Billy's Mechanicalchaser's blades went through Darkbright like a hot knife through butter.

"Thanks to my Spoils of War spell, whenever one of your monsters is destroyed, I get to draw two cards from my deck."

"But by destroying Darkbright you've activated his special effect, now I get to destroy one of your monsters, and I choose your Gear Golem!"

Billy's gear golem exploded, but at that moment several projectiles flew from the smoke and struck Jaden dealing 700 points of damage.

(Jaden: 1500)

Jaden's cage was once again engulfed in fire.

"What just happened?!"

"When you destroyed my Gear Golem you activated my face down Shrapnel, from now on whenever you destroy one of my machine monsters you'll take 700 points of damage."

**(Not a real card)**

The duel had just started and Jaden had already lost more than half his life points, and Billy hadn't lost any. To top it all off Jaden knew Billy was just toying with him; he didn't want to think about what would happen when he brought in the big guns.

"When we last dueled Jaden I was but the learner, now I am the master."

"What?"

"Sorry, I got caught up in the moment, but one way or another you will fall before my superior cards. You're just using a lot of freaks in tights; my machine monsters have fire power and heavy armor, we're war machines, we're iron mongers!"

"Yes… and I can see that you're just as cold and uncaring as those machines… You don't love Alexis… For you she's just another shiny toy for you to play with twice, get bored, and sell it on ebay!"

"You can talk all you want Jaden… But that still doesn't change facts… When this duel is over you'll be gator food and Alexis will be mine!"

In the cell surrounded by the others Alexis could feel her baby kicking like crazy, it was like it could somehow sense it was in danger, she wanted to tell it everything was going to be okay… but this was just like in her nightmares.

"This can't be happening… tell me this isn't really happening!"

**(To be continued)**

**By week 26 Air sacs in the lungs start to form, although they've been sealed shut for the past few months the baby's eyes are opening and are starting to blink, Brain wave activity for hearing and sight is now detectable. And by this point in time if for some reason the baby needs to be prematurely born it's chances of surviving are over 15% and is growing higher everyday. And above all the baby is starting to look more and more like a newborn.**


	10. Playing Hard Ball

Yubel could see what was going on inside Alexis, the baby was kicking and clawing, over for the last nine months it had been living inside its mother and had bonded with her, now it could feel her anxiety and distress, and it knew it was in danger.

"It's okay." said Yubel "No one is going to hurt you… You hear that? That's your daddy out there fighting for both you and your mommy… He won't let anything happen to you."

When the baby's brain had developed enough Yubel found she was able to communicate with it. She had told the baby about how great its parents were, she had told it that everything was going to be fine, and the baby trusted her.

"This duel is far from over, do you hear me!" said Jaden.

"This duel was over before it started." said Billy "But if you insist on delaying the inevitable then make your move."

"Gladly! I activate the effect of the Elemental Hero Necroshade in my grave, so I can summon Elemental Hero Bladedge!"

(ATK: 2600 DEF: 1800)

"Bladedge, attack and destroy his Mechanicalchaser!"

Bladedge sliced Mechanicalchaser in half, but as soon as he did the effect of Billy's Shrapnel trap activated.

(Jaden: 800)

(Billy: 3250)

Jaden's cage was engulfed in fire again.

"That hurt you more than it hurt me, slacker. Now it's my turn. I activate the spell card Rushed Production!"

**(For those of you that haven't read "Dog fight", not a real card)**

"I pay 1000 life points so I can special summon Blowback Dragon from my deck"

(Billy: 2250)

(ATK: 1150 DEF: 600)

"Sure it only has half its attack and defense points, but that doesn't matter because now I'm going to use Polymerization to fuse it with the Barrel Dragon in my hand to summon Gatling Dragon!"

(ATK: 2600 DEF: 1200)

"Now I'll activate his special effect! Now I flip three coins, for every heads I get, I can destroy a monster on your side of the field!"

"Wait a minute!" said Blair "Let me see that coin."

"Why should I show you my coin?"

"Because last time you cheated and used a two headed coin."

"Fine, this is heads, and this is tails, satisfied?"

"Yes."

Billy had to flip the coin all three times before it landed on heads.

"YES! This duel is over! Gatling Dragon, destroy his Bladedge!"

BUDDA BUDDA BUDDA BUDDA BUDDA

"Now attack him directly!"

"I don't think so, I activate the trap card, Negate Attack!"

Jaden's Negate Attack absorbed the hailstorm of projectiles fired at him by the Gatling Dragon.

"That was a close one." said Atticus breathing a sigh of relief.

"But Jaden's still behind."

"Aster's right, he's going to need to pull a winner out of his deck if he wants to turn this around." said Zane.

"I thought you guys said the Supreme King was tough."

"He is Jasmine. But Jaden isn't using the Supreme King's deck, he's using his own, that way Jaden doesn't lose control, it's like Spider-Man's black suit." said Syrus.

Jaden had three cards in his hand, but none of them could turn the table, and Billy's Gatling Dragon could destroy up to three monsters before attacking. He hated to admit it, but it looked like this was his last turn, unless Billy had some really lousy luck.

"I'll summon one monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"Is that all? Well then it's your funeral!"

Dr. Death looked like a kid on Christmas; he had his eyes on the mountain on Alexis' stomach.

"It's okay Lexi, no one is going to hurt your baby." said Atticus.

"Don't worry Alexis, once I destroy Jaden I'll make it as painless for you as possible." growled Billy.

Blair, Mindy, and Jasmine all formed a wall in front of Alexis.

"It all comes down to this… three flips of the coin."

Down below the crocodiles looked up hungrily at Jaden.

Billy tossed the coin in the air, but it landed on tails.

"Shoot."

He tossed it again, also tails.

"Oh for crying out loud."

He tossed it for the third time, tails again.

"Damn it!"

"Three strikes, you're out!" said Jesse.

"Whatever, he just got lucky. Gatling Dragon, attack his face down monster!"

BUDDA BUDDA BUDDA BUDDA BUDDA

"Since you just destroyed my Wroughweiler his effect activates, now I get to take a Polymerization and an Elemental Hero from my grave and add them to my hand."

"All the good it will do you, Darth."

"What did you just call me?"

"You heard me."

Jaden knew he had to pull a game changer out of his hat right now, or he was going to go swimming with the crocs.

"I play Graceful Charity, this lets me draw three cards from my deck, as long as I discard two."

Jaden drew his cards.

"Excelent. I activate Polymerization, and I'll use it to fuse Elemental Heroes Burstinatrix and Bubbleman to summon Elemental Hero Steam Healer!"

(ATK: 1800 DEF: 1000)

"Next I'll normal summon Elemental Hero Stratos!"

(ATK: 1800 DEF: 300)

"When Stratos is summoned I can destroy one spell or trap card on your side of the field for every other Elemental Hero on my field, and I choose Shrapnel!"

Stratos blew Billy's shrapnel trap away.

"Big deal, even if you no longer lose life points for destroying my machines, your monsters still don't have enough attack points to face my Gatling Dragon."

"They will when I play this, the field spell Skyscraper!"

Giant buildings rose out of the ground.

"Since my Steam Healer's attack points are less than your Gatling Dragon's, he gains 1000 extra points!"

(ATK: 2800)

"Steam Healer, attack his Gatling Dragon!"

Steam Healer blasted Gatling Dragon with steam, and it rusted until it disintegrated.

(Billy: 2050)

"Now thanks to Steam Healer's effect, I gain back life points equal to your monster's attack points."

(Jaden: 3600)

"Now Stratos, attack him directly!"

(Billy: 250)

"Way to go Jayden!"

"No! You promised me I'd get to do the deed!" said Dr. Death.

"Patience Jack, I still have plenty of cards up my sleeve… figuratively speaking of course."

"He has more than ten times as many life points as you! And I'm losing my patience."

"What's with this guy? He sounds like he enjoys it." said Mindy.

**(Warning: The next paragraph gets a little intense, sensitive readers may want to turn away, p.s. I'm not insane; I've just seen The Dark Knight too many times)**

"I do, and you know why? My father was a drinker… and momma used to beat me with a rolling pin when I didn't get straight A's. Somehow I escaped that hell-hole and put myself through medical school, that's when I met the girl of my dreams… my angel of mercy… we fell in love and married… then I heard she was pregnant… nine months later when she was giving birth we found the baby was in the wrong position…"

Dr. Death took out a big scalpel, and he had sick look on his face.

"Save the baby… save the baby… cut me, save the baby… those were her last words… I couldn't even hear my own heart breaking because the baby was screaming so loud… So I took this very same scalpel… and I said, Let's put a smile on that face! HA-AH-AH-HA-AH!"

At that moment Chazz pulled out a gun.

"Be as quiet as possible, or I will spread your brains like jam on ******* toast!"

"You don't have the guts." said Dr. Death smiling.

"Do I?"

Chazz pointed the gun in the air and fired.

"Party pooper, no cake for you."

"Wait a minute Chazz… I thought they took all our guns when they knocked us out, where did you get that one?" asked Blair.

"Uh… I'd rather not say."

**(To be continued)**

**Baby fact #11: By week 27 the third and final trimester has begun. Only a few more weeks to go. The baby looks fully formed now. If the baby is for some reason prematurely born the odds of survival are 85%**


	11. The Ultimate Weapon!

Jaden may have turned the tables, but a duel was never over until the final move was made.

"It's my turn and I activate the spell card Dian Keto the Cure Master, this lets me regain 1000 life points."

(Billy: 1250)

"Next I activate the effect of my Rushed Production spell card!"

(Billy: 250)

"By paying 1000 life points, I can now special summon Jinzo from my deck!"

(ATK: 1200 DEF: 750)

"He may have only have half his attack and defense points, but that doesn't really matter. I activate my Machine Insurance spell card!"

**(not a real card)**

"Now I'll sacrifice Jinzo so I can summon Jinzo – Lord!

(ATK: 2600 DEF: 1600)

"Since one of my machine monster's just went to the graveyard the effect of my Machine Insurance activates, now I gain life points equal to the average of Jinzo's attack and defense points."

(Billy: 2200)

"Now I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your precious Skyscraper!"

Jaden's buildings came tumbling down

"Jinzo – Lord, attack his Steam Healer!"

Jinzo – Lord blasted Steam Healer with a wave of psychic energy.

(Jaden: 2800)

"I've beaten your Jinzo – Lord before, and I'll do it again!"

Jaden knew that as long as Jinzo – Lord was in play traps couldn't be activated, but by the looks of things he wasn't going to need any.

"First I'll play this card face down, next I activate the spell card Emergency Card Stash, as I'm sure you remember from our last duel, when there are no other cards in my hand, I can activate Emergency Card Stash and draw six cards."

**(You wish this was a real card)**

Jaden drew his cards.

"I'll play this card face down, and I now I'll activate the spell card R – Righteous Justice, since I have one Elemental Hero on my side of the field, I can destroy one spell or trap card on your side of the field, and I choose your Machine Insurance!"

"Minor setback, I didn't need that card anymore anyway."

"I that case I'll end my turn."

Billy started laughing.

"You left your Elemental Hero Stratos in attack mode, a mistake I won't let go unpunished. But first I activate my second Dian Keto the Cure Master to increase my life points by 1000!"

(Billy: 3200)

"Next I'll play one card face down, and attack you with Jinzo – Lord!"

"Not so fast Bill, I activate my face down!"

"Sorry Jaden, but you seem to have forgotten that traps can't be activated when Jinzo – Lord is in play."

"It's not a trap Bill, it's a quick-play spell card, Shrink!"

"WHAT?!"

"That's right, now your Jinzo – Lord's attack points are cut in half!"

(ATK: 1300)

Stratos dodged Jinzo – Lord's attack and destroyed it.

(Billy: 2700)

"Now that your Jinzo – Lord has "shrunk" from the battle, I'll lay one card face down, and attack you directly with Stratos!"

Stratos shot up into the air and dive-bombed Billy.

(Billy: 900)

When Billy drew his card he started laughing.

"I knew you were just a slacker, and now I'm going to show you how come." said Billy.

"Slacker? Didn't I just send another one of your best cards to the scrap heap?"

"You seem to have forgotten our first duel Jaden, a mistake that will cost you this duel and your life. First I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards, next I activate the spell card Cost Down, by discarding one card from my hand, I can reduce the levels of all the monsters in my hand by two, enabling me to summon my Machine King!"

(ATK: 2200 DEF: 2000)

"Now I'll activate the spell card Double Summon, this lets me normal summon another monster this turn, and since I played Cost Down earlier, I can sacrifice my Machine King to summon Perfect Machine King!"

(ATK: 2700 DEF: 1500)

"Now I'll activate the equip spell card that will seal your doom, THE HYPER-DEATH RAY!"

Just like last time, a huge laser cannon appeared on Perfect Machine King's back.

"As I'm sure you've forgotten, this card lets my Perfect Machine King deal damage even if he destroys one of your monsters in defense mode, in addition he gains 1000 points for every machine monster in my graveyard!"

"Uh… guys, I lost track, how many machine monsters has he sent to the graveyard?" asked Mindy.

"I think it's nine." replied Aster.

"Wait a minute that's… 9000 points?!" exclaimed Hassleberry.

(ATK: 11700)

"And that gives him more than enough to wipe you out! I've been waiting a long time for this Jaden. Now you finally see that Alexis and I were meant to be together, but you stole her from me, and then you deflowered her, and now you'll pay for your crimes by feeding my crocodiles!"

Alexis was crying as the baby inside her struggled in panic. This just what happened in her nightmares, she was helpless, Jaden was trapped with nowhere to run, and was about to be blasted by Billy's Machine King. But she always woke up before the nightmare ended.

"Think nothing of it Alexis, he was never meant for you and that thing inside you should never have been created. I promise you we'll make it as painless as possible."

"She's in her ninth month! The baby is ready to be born! You can't do this!" said Blair.

"Actually I can and I will." replied Billy.

"I you lay one finger on her I'll!"

Zane didn't finish his sentence, because at that moment one of the arms on Billy's suit turned into a minigun and he pointed it at him.

**(Don't let its name fool you. A minigun**** is a 7.62 mm, multi-barrel ****machine gun**** that can fire over 3,000 ****rounds per minute****)**

"You'll die in vain trying to protect the abomination inside her. My quarrel is with Jaden and his offspring, but the rest of you can walk out of here or be carried out in little pieces, your choice."

"An abomination…" thought Alexis "He called my precious baby an abomination…"

"Now where were we? Ah yes, Jaden's ultimate downfall."

The glowing eyes on Billy's mask turned red.

"PERFECT MACHINE KING, DESTROY JADEN AND HIS ELEMENTAL HERO STRATOS WITH YOUR HYPER-DEATH RAY!!!"

A huge green blast of energy erupted out of the Hyper-Death Ray and flew at Jaden's monster.

"NO!"

"NO!"

"NO!!!"

"JADEN!!!"

**(To be continued)**

**Is this the end of Jaden Yuki?!**

**Will our hero be ripped to pieces by the hungry crocodiles below?!**

**Is he doomed to utter destruction?!  
**

**Are his efforts to protect his unborn child in vain?!**

**Find out in…**

**Chapter 12: TOO AWESOME FOR TV!!!**


	12. TOO AWESOME FOR TV!

When the blast from the Hyper-Death Ray struck Jaden's Stratos a huge cloud of smoke covered the entire field.

"JADEN!"

Billy was laughing his head off, but then he noticed something was out of place.

"Wait a minute… Where's the splash? Where's the sound of chomping teeth? Where are the screams of pain and mortal agony?"

When the smoke cleared Jaden still stood in his cage, and his life points were untouched.

"WHAT!?!"

"Sorry Bill, but when you destroyed Stratos I activated my face down card, Hero Spirit. When an Elemental Hero is destroyed, I can activate this card to negate all battle damage inflicted by one of your monsters."

"Ugh… You only delay the inevitable slacker… Why prolong Alexis' suffering?"

"She wouldn't be suffering if you hadn't threatened to kill our child in the first place!"

"The choice isn't mine to make, she belongs to me, and I will do what must be done to prove it, even if I have to rip it out with my bare hands!"

"Billy, will you please SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" said Blair "YOU'RE DRIVING ALEXIS CRAZY!!!"

For some reason Dr. Death was balled up in a corner after Blair's little outburst.

"What are doing?" asked Bill.

"She's terrifying!"

"We're sick and tired of you Billy!" said Chazz "You've been trying to kill us ever since the start of this damn episode!"

**(Remember the episode where Syrus says, "Jaden, I've been carrying that water around for three episodes!")**

"Whatever. Don't worry Alexis it's almost over, and just to show Jaden how hopeless it is I'll activate this trap card, Non-Fusion Area!"

"No, not that!"

"Yes, that. Now your precious fusion monsters can't come to the rescue."

"Jaden can't use his fusion monsters? But that's just about everything but the kitchen sink!" exclaimed Jesse.

"Well Jaden, I guess I should salute you as a worthy adversary or something, but to tell the truth, I always did hate your guts. Tell you what, if you surrender now I'll put a bullet through your head, that way you won't feel that crocs rip you to pieces."

Jaden could see that Alexis couldn't take much more of this, and with that Hyper-Death Ray attached to Bill's Perfect Machine King it was the moment of truth, he had to pull a winner out of his deck here and now, but if he couldn't use his fusion monsters, what could he do?

"Don't listen to him Jay! Remember that time you fought Bastion Misawa?" said Syrus.

"Yeah, Megalon was on the right and Gigan was on the left, but then Jet Jaguar came to your rescue and…"

"Hassleberry you idiot, that was a Godzilla movie, you weren't even a student at duel academy yet!"

"Oh, sorry."

"Bastion used Cursed Seal of the Forbidden spell to keep you from using Polymerization, but you still found a way to win the duel without using your fusion monsters!"

Syrus was right, but Jaden knew that using a combo of Cyclone Boomerang and Elemental Hero Wildheart wouldn't get him out of this one, but there had to be something else.

All around the world people who had been watching the duel started chanting Jaden's name as he prepared to draw his next card. Jaden knew no matter how hopeless it looked he had to do this, for Alexis, for his baby.

"Hello God, this is Jaden Yuki. If you really love me, you'll save me now." he thought.

Jaden drew his card, if anyone could see behind the supreme king's mask, they would have seen Jaden's smile.

"Thank you God." he thought.

"Well… What is it?" asked Aster.

"Alright Bill… Say hello to my little friend… I summon Winged Kuriboh!"

(ATK: 300 DEF: 200)

For a few moments Billy was silent, then he fell back laughing.

"That's your secret weapon?! Oh my God, it's a hairball with wings!"

Everyone could see that Winged Kuriboh looked angry.

"Oh I'm a wee little Kuriboh, and I'm going to take on a frickin big Perfect Machine King with a giant laser gun, I'm going to scratch his metal hull until I bore him to death!"

"He may be small, but sometimes small things pack big wallops." said Jaden. "Make your move."

Billy knew due to Winged Kuriboh's effect Jaden's life points would survive to see the next round, but that would be it.

"If I'd known how long this duel was going to take I would have brought some snacks… Oh well, on my next turn I'll be victorious. Perfect Machine King, attack!"

"Not so fast Bill, I discard two cards from my hand to activate Transcendent Wings, now my Winged Kuriboh evolves to level 10!"

(ATK: 300 DEF: 200)

"So you summoned a monster that has exactly the same attack and defense points, big deal!"

"Oh it's a very big deal, during my opponent's battle phase I can activate his special effect, and destroy all the monsters you have in attack mode, namely your Perfect Machine King, and your life points will receive damage equal to his attack points, 11700."

"WHAT!?! THIS CAN'T BE!!!"

"I'm sorry, but you brought this on yourself! Winged Kuriboh LV 10, finish him!"

Winged Kuriboh LV 10 vanished in a blinding flash of light, which passed through Billy's Perfect Machine King causing it to explode, then it struck Billy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

When the light faded Billy fell to the ground.

(Billy: 0)

"And that's game."

All over the world people burst into applause, but Dr. Death was not amused.

"NO! I WAS PROMISED AN ABORTION, AND I'LL HAVE IT!"

He started to charge at Alexis and the others, when suddenly…

BAM!

Chazz had pulled out the gun he was carrying and shot a bullet right in-between the insane doctor's eyes, he was dead before he hit the ground.

"Whoa… Nice shot." said Aster.

They all looked at the fallen Billy.

"Is he dead?" asked Atticus.

"I don't think so…"

Jaden was still locked in his cage, and suddenly the eyes in Billy's helmet flared to life, and he rose back up.

"Well played Jaden… You've won the battle… but the war is still mine…"

"What are you talking about? You said if I beat you we could leave!"

"Oops, had my fingers crossed."

Billy raised his wrist; there was some kind of button on it.

"It's croc feeding time!"

Before the floor opened up beneath him Jaden jumped up and grabbed the bars at the top of the cage, down below he could see the crocodiles gathering underneath the hole in the floor.

"Oh for heaven's sake."

At that moment something came out of the shoulder on Billy's armor.

"Wait a minute, is that a bazooka?!" asked Jasmine.

As the projectile launched off of Billy's shoulder, Jaden slid down the bars to the bottom of the cage with his feet dangling out the hole beneath him. In a matter of seconds the top of the cage was blown to bits, and Jaden jumped out and charged at Billy through the smoke.

"Alright Jaden… This is it… any last words? Yeah, I wish I had a better idea than this!"

Jaden was met with a hailstorm of bullets as he charged at Billy. He didn't know if it was Yubel or the Supreme King's armor that protected him, and at the moment he didn't care. When he got close enough he jumped up, grabbed onto Billy's helmet, and tore it off. Then he slammed his fist into one of the buttons on Billy's wrist.

"NO! NOT THAT BUTTON!!!"

Jaden jumped off Billy as another projectile launched out of his shoulder and struck the floor beneath him. The floor gave out under his weight and he fell through it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

When Billy hit the water the splash was so big it shot up through the hole in the floor. Chazz shot the lock that kept him and the others in their cell, Jaden immediately ran over to Alexis and embraced her, the boys ran over to the hole in the floor to see what had become of Billy.

"Damn! He ain't gonna be in the next episode." said Atticus.

"That's not a way to get a head in life." joked Zane.

"I guess he'll never again be the head of a major corporation." laughed Jesse.

"Okay, why are we using the same joke from the first Austin Powers movie?" asked Aster.

"What joke?"

"You know Syrus." said Hassleberry "The one where the guy gets his head bitten off but the mutated sea bass."

Alexis was crying all over Jaden, there were no words to express how happy she was.

"It's okay Lexi… It's over."

"How do you do it Jaden?" asked Blair "No matter how hopeless it looks, you always manage to pull a winner out of your deck."

"Well… You know, I just couldn't let him hurt my Lexi, or my baby. My cards and have been through a lot together, and I knew they wouldn't let me down when I needed them most. All for one and one for all, through thick and thin rough and smooth, vanilla and extra double ripple. When the going gets tough the tough go shopping. Use an accordion; go to jail, that's the law. Just remember it's not whether you win or lose, it's how you look the next day in the paper. Four score and seven years ago…"

**(Insert record scratch sound effect)**

At that moment Alexis collapsed.

"Lexi! Are you alright?!"

She was breathing heavily.

"Jaden, I think her water just broke!"

"What does that mean?"

Blair slapped herself on the forehead; of course Jaden didn't know a thing about this.

"Jaden…" breathed Alexis "It's time…"

**(To be continued)**


	13. Morning has broken

**(Now you know why this fanfic is called "Long way to morning")**

"You mean… Oh my gosh, the baby!"

"Now?!" exclaimed Mindy.

"Oh my gosh!" said Jasmine.

"It's time?!"

"Where's my camera?!"

"EVERYBODY CALM DOWN!" said Chazz "We need to get her back to the truck and get out of here. Somebody boil a hospital, no I mean call the water." he slapped himself "What am I talking about? I mean call the hospital!"

Blair, Mindy, and Jasmine helped Alexis to her feet.

"It's okay Alexis, start your breathing." said Blair "Jaden, hold her hand."

When they got back to the truck they had to use the GPS system to find out where the heck they were, Chazz then plotted the route to the nearest hospital and made a phone call telling them to standby. He also made a call to the police, telling them where to find the bodies of Dr. Death and Billy.

"Hand tight guys, we're almost there."

"Jaden, lose the armor, you look like a frickin sith lord."

Jaden could get rid of the Supreme King's armor by calming down, but that was a little hard to do right now, his child was about to be born. The anxiety of the father often only made child bearing that much more difficult.

"It's okay Jaden." said Yubel "Everything is going to be fine."

When they made it to the hospital everything was ready. Blair and Chazz went into the delivery room because Jaden and Alexis decided to make them the godparents. Syrus, Zane, and the others had to sit in the waiting room.

"How long is this going to take?" asked Hassleberry.

"It's different for everyone." said Jasmine "Sometimes it can take eight hours."

Hours did pass, soon word got out that Alexis was giving birth, and the hospital turned into a media circus.

"Damn vultures." said Zane.

Eventually Chazz managed to put in a phone call to get some crowd control around the hospital. Hours passed and it was long into the night. Syrus, Hassleberry, Mindy, and Jasmine had all fallen asleep. In the delivery room it was another story.

"Push em out! Push em out! Way out!"

"Chazz this isn't a football game!" said Blair elbowing him.

Jaden didn't know anything about women giving birth, all he could do was be there to give Alexis the support she needed, but he had to make sure he didn't get anxious, it would only make it that much harder.

"You're doing great Jaden." said Yubel "Don't worry, It'll be over soon."

Jaden had lost track of how much time had passed since they first came into the delivery room. Time was blurred together until he finally heard Alexis scream louder than he had ever heard before. Silence followed, only to be broken by the sound of soft crying.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Yuki." said the doctor "You have a beautiful healthy baby."

Jaden took a quick look, rushed back to Alexis' side, and whispered something to her.

"…What?" she said weakly.

She looked faint and out of breath, and Jaden couldn't blame her, but he was sure this would perk her up.

"I said it's a girl."

"Give her to me!" she demanded.

The doctor gave the baby to Alexis; Jaden could see the tears of joys swelling in Alexis' eyes.

"My baby… so beautiful…"

Outside the sun began to rise over the horizon. For months Jaden and Alexis had feared for the life of their child, but now they knew the nightmare was over.

"She is so cute!" exclaimed Blair.

"What's her name?" asked Chazz.

"Sakura… Sakura, Sora Yuki."

"Sakura… she is a good looking baby."

"We couldn't have done without you Chazz…" said Alexis "Thank you."

Then the unexpected happened, she kissed him on the cheek.

"Isn't that what friends are for?" he said blushing.

Alexis saw that her daughter was looking at Jaden.

"Yes, that's him." said Yubel.

Little Sakura smiled and reached out to touch him.

"Jaden… I think someone is saying hello." said Alexis smiling.

Alexis handed Jaden their child. Jaden couldn't believe what he was actually holding in his hands.

"Wow… I'm a daddy."

Jaden's little baby pulled herself up to his face.

"Eww, she's spitting on him!" said Chazz.

"She is not." said Blair "She's kissing him."

Soon the other were allowed in to see them.

"She looks just like Lexi!" said Atticus.

"Yes, but she has Jaden's eyes… OH! That reminds me!"

Blair took out what looked like a stuffed Winged Kuriboh.

"I found this on the internet the other day and thought your baby would like it. And watch this."

Blair squeezed it like she was giving it a hug, it gave off a squeaking noise just like a real Winged Kuriboh.

"Adorable, isn't it."

Sakura started playing with her new toy when Mindy burst into tears.

"I want a baby too!"

"Me too!" said Jasmine.

They didn't stay too long because they knew Alexis needed her rest after giving birth. Eventually little Sakura fell asleep.

"She looks just like a little angel."

Jaden couldn't describe what he felt; he was someone's hero, a hero to his baby girl.

"You're going to be great father Jaden." said Alexis.

"And you're going to be one heck of a mother."

It was practically noon, but since their daughter was sleeping they thought it was appropriate, they both sang her Yubel's lullaby as she dreamed about the wonderful life her parents had given her.

**(The End)**


End file.
